


Всеобщая любовь

by Salmari



Series: На осколках канона [2]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Salmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Осторожно: возможны спойлеры к "На осколках старого мира"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Всеобщая любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/gifts).



> Осторожно: возможны спойлеры к "На осколках старого мира"

— Простите нас, учитель Велана! Мы опоздали...

Юная Акария замерла на полуслове, лишь заметив, что рядом с наставницей сидит, ссутулившись, на низком стуле жутковатого вида темная фигура, едва ли не по самые глаза укутанная в плащ и держащая в руках странный посох с черепом зерга на конце.

— О нет, вы как раз вовремя... И не нужно бояться, — ласково улыбнулась женщина, уловив внутри Кхалы страх и удивление детишек, хотя сами, кажется, тоже почувствовали ее растерянность и несмелость. — Пока вы здесь, вам никто не причинит вреда.

— А... кто это? — робко спросил Варитас и даже позволил себе приблизиться к незнакомцу.

Глаза оного тут же вспыхнули зелеными огоньками, и он, сидящий до этого, словно изваянный из мрамора, оживился.

— Я — темный тамплиер, — глухо ответил он.

— Настоящий... — пронесся мысленный посыл среди ребят.

— Настоящий! — словно бы удостоверившись в подлинности неразима, подтвердил Артанис. — Самый что ни на есть!

— Ты что-то знаешь об этом? — осторожно поинтересовалась Велана.

— Разумеется! Это тамплиер из клана зер-атай, что значит "охотники на зергов". Они одни из первых пришли на помощь Айуру в защите от зергов, и с тех пор они носят этот гордый титул и кости убитых ими пришельцев в качестве трофеев на своих доспехах и оружии.

Дети посмотрели на Артаниса со смесью изумления и недоверия. Наступило неловкое молчание, которое прервал неразим:

— Мальчик говорит чистую правду. Меня зовут Лассатар, и я действительно прибыл со своими братьями на Айур в самый тяжелый для него час. — Охотник поднялся во весь рост, и ребятам представилась возможность испытать благоговейный трепет при виде острых клыков и костей, щедро украшавших довольно скромную по меркам айурцев броню: наголенники, браслеты, наплечи и ободки, служащие, очевидно, шлемом. — Откуда у тебя такие знания о нашем народе, юноша?

— Неразим спас мне жизнь, — чуть потупив взор, ответил Артанис. — И теперь он взял на себя бремя по заботе обо мне, за что я ему бесконечно благодарен.

— Ты не говорил нам этого! — удивилась Акария.

— Я подумал, что вам не стоит этого знать... Вы ведь боитесь их и недолюбливаете, ведь так? Но они вовсе не страшные! — поспешил заверить сверстников Артанис.

— И я пришел, чтобы доказать вам это.

Несколько пар ребячьих глаз вновь устремило взор на темного.

— Садитесь, дети. Лассатар вам расскажет много интересного, — пообещала Велана.

Они послушно расположились, скрестив ноги, на специально подстеленных циновках. За что они любили уроки духовного просвещения — так это за то, что на них не надо было стоять на жарком солнце, обливаясь потом, а можно было с относительным комфортом усесться и с не меньшей пользой провести время в прохладной, светлой зале наподобие той, где они сейчас находились.

Лассатар же вернулся на свой стул и, оперевшись локтями на колени и внимательно обведя взглядом ребят, неспешно начал:

— Все из вас слышали легенду об Адуне?

— Да! — хором отозвались ученики.

— А знаете, за что он почитается нашими народами?

— Ну... он освободил Айур от скве... — начала было Акария, но осеклась, вовремя поняв, что такие речи могут обидеть, а то и разозлить неразима. Но тот неожиданно спокойно подхватил:

— Он дал нам жизнь, девочка. Ему было приказано нас убить, но он ослушался приказа. За это мы чтим его память вот уже больше тысячи лет. А вы, в свою очередь, благодарны ему за то, что он избавил вас от нас... Это правда, так что давай будем называть вещи своими именами, — мягко подытожил он, заметив смятение в глазах ученицы.

Та кивнула, но ничего не ответила.

— Мы, отступники, не хотели принимать Кхалу; но вместе с этим мы никогда не желали зла вам. Мы всегда чувствовали ответственность за Айур, нашу родину, и мы же были одними из тех, кто пришел ему на помощь в столь смутное время...

Артанис лишь тихо усмехнулся и отвернулся к окну. Он уже множество раз слышал все эти истории от Зератула, и ему было не особенно интересно узнавать их от Лассатара. Впрочем, его сверстникам, кажется, было очень даже любопытно, хоть и слегка жутковато слушать рассказы о нелегкой судьбе изгнанников, и они, завороженные повествованием неразима, плавным и легким, будто лесной ручей, сидели, боясь шевельнуться или моргнуть. Наставница же, сидя поодаль, слушала и нервно теребила подол платья: ей было неизвестно, как отреагируют на такое дети тамплиеров, привыкших строго соблюдать законы Кхалы, но пока что она читала в их лицах и разумах неподдельное любопытство и даже некоторую увлеченность.

—...я не призываю вас обвинить в чем-то Конклав, вовсе нет; я призываю вас забыть старые ошибки и обиды и объединиться вновь...

"Да-да, мы все это уже слышали, и не раз..."

— Лассатар, а не поведаешь ли нам об Анак-суне?

Услышав такое знакомое слово, парень встрепенулся и поднял голову, чтобы узнать, что по этому поводу скажет темный.

Охотник же, очевидно, заметив необычную активность Артаниса, усмехнулся и, как ни в чем ни бывало, ответил:

— Конечно. Анак-сун, Сумеречный Спаситель... тот, кто объединил в себе энергии Тьмы и Света; Пустоты и Кхалы. Так мы называли Адуна. Называли... до некоторых пор.

— А потом? Потом что-то изменилось?! — жадно переспросил Варитас, всерьез заинтригованный.

— У Анак-суна появилась реинкарнация. Как Адун вознесся до объединения, так сделал и он; как Адун сохранил нам жизнь, так и он спас нас всех.

— И этот отважный герой сейчас среди нас, дети, — улыбнулась Велана. — Он настоящий тамплиер, герой, достойный славы, что о нем сейчас ходит. Он убил Сверхразума зергов и отвадил от нас угрозу талдаримских еретиков. Мы все обязаны ему нашими жизнями. Учитесь прилежно, и, возможно, однажды вы встанете наравне c ним, став отважными защитниками нашей расы.

— Тот, кто совершил такие подвиги... среди нас? — Глаза Акарии расширились. — А где он? Так хочется посмотреть на него, ну хоть одним глазком!

— Мало кто знает о нем, — покачала головой наставница. — Как ни странно, но Кхала полнится лишь слухами.

— Но однажды вы обязательно найдете его. — Лассатар подмигнул Артанису, и тот понял его намек, но виду не подал.

— На сегодня наш урок окончен. Надеюсь, вы многое узнали о наших когда-то отринутых братьях и теперь будете относиться к ним иначе. — Наставница встала с места, а неразим, коротко кивнув, растаял в облаке теней.

Вновь мельком подивившись увиденному, ученики засобирались домой. В такую жаркую погоду их определенно больше волновала возможность искупаться в пруду или посидеть в тени широких крон деревьев в парке, чем демонстрация темных искусств новоприобретенных соседей по планете.

— Ах, хоть бы разочек посмотреть на Анак-суна! — Акария буквально пританцовывала на ходу, взбудораженная мечтаниями о пока еще мифическом для нее герое. — Как думаешь, Вари, какой он из себя? Наверняка высокий и статный тамплиер, с благородным сердцем и доброй душой... который спас нас всех от гибели и очередной войны!

— Ну, не совсем так, — как бы невзначай бросил Артанис.

— Что?.. — Девочка аж приостановилась от удивления и внимательно посмотрела на друга. — Почему ты так говоришь?

— В последнем ты точно права, а насчет первого... Ребята, если так хотите, я могу показать вам Анак-суна. Только дайте мне слово...

Реплику Артаниса прервал нарастающий восторженный вопль девушки.

— ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ГДЕ ЕГО ИСКАТЬ? ПРАВДА, ПРАВДА, ПРАВДА?! — кричала она, почти что увиваясь вокруг его.

— Покажи нам, пожалуйста! — умоляюще посмотрел на него Варитас. — Мы очень-очень хотим на него взглянуть!

— Ну... — Артанис демонстративно закатил глаза, словно размышляя, а сам искоса наблюдал за восторженным предвкушением друзей. — Дайте мне слово, что никому об этом. Вот вообще никому.

— Но почему это такая тайна? — жалобно спросила Акария. Она явно была из тех, кого буквально разрывало на части от нетерпения поделиться чем-то радостным с родными и друзьями.

— Потому что Анак-сун хочет этого. Что, готовы?

— Спрашиваешь! — хором отозвались ребята.

***  
Палящее солнце нещадно обжигало его кожу, заставляя ее гореть и истекать капельками прозрачного пота, но он продолжал стоять, сохраняя равновесие, и отгоняя такие соблазнительные мысли о купании в прохладном источнике на вечерней заре. Это было настоящим испытанием его терпения и воли, и он желал пройти его достойно, не ударив в грязь лицом.

— У тебя отлично получается.

Он приоткрыл один глаз. В тени дерева материализовался Зератул и, щурясь от яркого света, подошел к нему.

— Но я еще не закончил.

— Сколько ты стоишь здесь?

— С утра.

— С ума сошел! Заполдень уже! — возмутился неразим.

— И что? — отозвался он. — Тренироваться, так серьезно.

— Не до тех пор, пока не начнешь терять сознание от обезвоживания и теплового удара. Быстро слезай и в ванну, я налью.

— Но я...

— Ничего не знаю! Даже тренировок должно быть в меру. Особенно вот таких.

Юноша недовольно засопел и спрыгнул со столба на землю.

— И не возмущайся! — буркнул Зератул. — От мертвых тамплиеров толку мало.

— За что я люблю тебя, так это за твой здравый реализм, — кивнул он. — Благодарю, мне не нужна ванна. Будет достаточно, если ты просто окатишь меня разок-другой водой.

— Не заболел ли ты, о свет очей моих? — Темный заботливо положил руку на его лоб. — Обычно слово "ванна" действовало на тебя крайне эффективно.

— Признаться честно, у меня нет сил на это... Или есть? В любом случае, я хотел бы поскорее приступить к следующему упражнению...

— Ни к чему ты не приступишь. Наупражнялся на сегодня, отдыхай.

Он стянул с себя набедренную повязку — единственный предмет одежды, что был на нем во время его тренировки, — и сладко потянулся, как бы намекая на то, что готов к водным процедурам.

— Лови! — хохотнул Зератул, окатывая его с головы до ног упругим всплеском холодной воды.

Для разгоряченного тела это было словно удар плетью, и парень, ойкнув, принялся тереть себя за плечи.

— Еще разок...

Очередное ведро воды обрушилось на него, но теперь оно воспринималось куда менее болезненно.

— Хватит с тебя или еще?

— Хватит! — Он тряхнул головой, но капель с его лица почти не упало: большую часть остававшейся на нем воды жадно впитала в себя пересохшая кожа. 

— Если что — здесь еще есть. Думай, пожалуйста, о себе почаще, ладно? Ты нужен живым и здоровым всем нам. — Зератул обхватил его за плечи. Эти слова были произнесены с поистине отцовской заботой и нежностью, и юноша не мог этого не уловить.

— Хорошо, — тихо пообещал он в ответ, вновь обвязывая ткань вокруг пояса.

— Сядь, помедитируй, подведи итоги дня. А мне пора — нужно уладить кое-что в совете... И не приведи Пустота мне застать тебя за очередным самоистязанием! — пригрозил ему прелат.

— Да понял я, понял.

Неразим испарился так же быстро, как и появился, а парень, затянув повязку, не без удовольствия повалился на мягкую траву в тени под деревом, и, приняв как можно более расслабленную позу, закрыл глаза и погрузился в себя.

Это всегда помогало ему избавиться от дурных мыслей, коих в последнее время было превеликое множество. По словам Замары, "тело восстановится быстро, а вот раны на душе могут никогда не зажить". Та травма, что ему пришлось пережить, все еще давала о себе знать, и довольно активно, хоть с тех судьбоносных пор прошло время, и не так уж и мало. Сердобольная хранительница вызвалась было ему помочь, но он сознательно отверг ее предложение, твердо решив для себя, что избавится от своих демонов самостоятельно, путем самодисциплины и аутотренингов. Пока что он шел к цели медленно, но, впрочем, верно.

Он не знал, сколько он так просидел, но из транса его вывел непонятно откуда вдруг раздавшийся голос Артаниса:

— Вот он. Анак-сун, Сумеречный Спаситель, герой тамплиеров... и по совместительству мой старший брат Тассадар.

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Перед ним действительно стоял Артанис, а с ним — двое детей, очевидно, ровесников.

— Это точно он? — с недоверием переспросила девочка, хотя Кхала точно подсказывала ей, что друг не лжет.

— Так... все это время... ты просто жил с ним под одной крышей? — изумился мальчик.

— Да, — смущенно отозвался Артанис. — Я не хотел об этом говорить, потому что...

— Кто... вы? — глухо произнес Тассадар, наконец, слегка оправившись.

Две пары незнакомых глаз смотрели на него с плохо скрываемыми благоговением и счастьем.

— Братец, ты только не сердись, пожалуйста, ладно? — заторопился с объяснениями брат. — Они очень-очень хотели взглянуть на тебя! И я подумал, что...

— Взглянуть... на меня? — Он выдержал паузу. — Я похож на музейный экспонат?

— Но ты правда заслуживаешь места в музее! Ну, или статуи на главной аллее... — дрожащим голоском произнесла Акария.

Он смерил ее взглядом и твердо ответил:

— Нет.

"Ой, он, кажется, обиделся... Но что я такого сказала?" — отчаянно шепнула она Варитасу.

— Не скромничай, братец. Заслуживаешь! — закивал Артанис, а сам мысленно сказал друзьям:

"Не бойтесь, у него есть причины на недоверчивость. Но ему нравится, когда его любят. Уж поверьте мне."

Уловив эту телепатему, Акария, за пару мгновений набравшись смелости, шагнула вперед и буквально бросилась на шею Спасителю и зашептала:

— Ты наш герой, ты знаешь? Я мечтала увидеть тебя ровно с того момента, как узнала, кому моя семья обязана жизнью. Мы... мы правда любим тебя и ценим...

— Я не заслуживаю ни места среди великих героев, ни статуи, — слегка опешив, произнес Тассадар, и подхватив девочку под талию, усадил к себе на колени. — Я просто пытался искупить свою вину, малыш.

— Брат, опять ты за свое? — Артанис подсел к нему и заглянул ему в глаза. — Не было на тебе никакой вины, не было!

— Все равно, — стоял на своем юноша. — Даже если так... посмотри на меня внимательно. Разве ты не видишь мой главный порок?

Акария слегка отстранилась, чтобы рассмотреть его, но, не найдя никаких признаков порочности, замотала головой.

— Увы, я нечист кровью. И это преследует меня почти всю жизнь.

— Кому какая разница до твоей крови, если мы были на краю гибели и не сорвались в бездну забытья только благодаря тебе одному? — вмешался Варитас. — Меня отец всегда учил, что тамплиер славен прежде всего поступками. А разве ты исключение?

— Мы чтим тебя, о спаситель, несмотря ни на что. И этот день самый счастливый в моей жизни, потому что я могу лично поблагодарить тебя за мою семью. — Девочка вновь прижалась к Тассадару. — Спасибо тебе, "постигший Сумерки"... как называет тебя моя мама.

Он сидел, какое-то время, не шевелясь. Осознание того, что его любят многие, несмотря ни на что, пришло не сразу. А когда пришло, ему хотелось закричать: а где вы были раньше? Почему вы презирали меня, пока я не сотворил нечто великое? Почему вы разом перестали меня игнорировать, стоило мне спасти ваши жизни?..

Впрочем, он подавил этот крик, в конце концов приняв волны симпатии и обожания, исходившие от троих ребят одновременно. Они сидели, обняв его, искренне и от души, и он понял, что этот день, наверно, один из самых счастливых в его жизни.

Ведь, в конце концов, неважно, кто и почему тебя любит.

Главное, что любит.


End file.
